The Phantom's Jade
by Lostgurl09
Summary: Jade Dust is the new owner of the opera house. Erik is alive and becomes her partner. Christine comes back and this upset Jade. Will Erik make the right choice? Two years after the burning of the opera house. She's here for you...The Phantom's Jade...
1. THE OPERA HOUSE IS BACK!

I DON'T OWN ERIK *CRYS* BUT I OWN THE DUST FAMILY, & RAOUL'S COUSIN! Also I don't own the Phantom of the Opera music. I have edit this so it makes sense now!

Chapter Title: The Opera house it back!

Rating:T-M

Parings: ErikXOC, and others.

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**The Phantom's Jade: Year of 1882, two years after the Opera house was burn.**

Twenty- five year old Jade Dust stood in front of what was left of the Famous Opera populaire. _"The Phantom of the Opera is still here. I know it."_She thought to herself as looked at the opera house. It was going to take a lot of work _(and money)_ to get it back to its former glory and put it back into the newspaper. Strolling up to the building, and opening the door _(more like busting the door down.)_ She walked to the Prima Donnas' room and opens the door to it. She knew all the secrets of the Opera's underground and the way to the Phantom of the Opera's lair. "_Phantom…. No, his name is Erik."_ She said as she open the secret door and walked though the halls of the Dungeons of the Phantom. She slowly starts to sing "The Phantom of The Opera"

_(Jade's part)_

_In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again for now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind_

The phantom was sitting at his Organ, playing heart-broken music with one hand. A voice rang in his ears, a sweet voice, sweeter than Christine Daae. He wonders to the halls of his dungeon, his prison. He sang back to the voice hopping that he would get a reply.

_PHANTOM  
Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind!_

Jade heard the voice of the Phantom. She smiled and sang back to him.

_(Jade)  
Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear_

He smiled at the reply and continued to sing with her.

_PHANTOM  
It's me they hear..._

_BOTH  
Your voice /My spirit and my spirit /your voice in one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my/your mind_

_BACKGROUND  
He's there, the phantom of the opera!_

_Jade  
He's there, the phantom of the opera_

_PHANTOM  
In all your fantasies, you always knew  
that man and mystery . . ._

Jade felt closer to the voice. She could feel him. Erik could feel her closer and could hear her voice clear as day.

_Jade  
. . . were both in you . . ._

_BOTH  
And in this labyrinth,  
where night is blind,  
the Phantom of the Opera  
is there/here inside your/my mind . . ._

_PHANTOM  
Sing, my Angel of Music!_

The phantom found her with her eyes staring right him. Her ink black hair was in a ponytail and her jade green eyes were filled with excitement and curiosity. She smiled and singed again as he walked towards her without thinking.

_Jade  
He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera . . .  
Ahhhhhhhhhhh… (She continued this)_

_PHANTOM  
Sing, Sing  
Sing for me  
Sing, my Angel of music  
Sing for me!_

Jade took deep breath after her high notes. Leaning against the wall and stared at the phantom. His hair was black as night and fell down to his shoulders, His body was a pale-tan, lean, firm muscle, and his eyes were blue-gray that looked like he was looking into your soul. She smiled at him and stood up straight with her head held high so she could look at him. She was at least a foot shorter than him.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Phantom." She said to him.

"How did you find me, Madam?" He asked with angry _(He wasn't angry that she sang with him. He was upset that he was found by a woman)_

"Tsk, Tsk, Monsieur Phantom. Be polite there's a woman in front of you. Maybe, I should introduce myself. My name is Jade Dust, and I'm here to put the Opera house back on the map. But I need your help in business and some of the art part of the opera… Oh, and I know these ways since I was a child. I grow up in this opera house." She said to him. _**(A/N: When she says this, she means that she was born and raised in the opera house. So, she remembers the events of the Phantom of the Opera and even the opera house burning to the ground in which her mother died in it, leaving her father with her brother, herself, her eleven year old sister. Christine and her are about the same age or Jade is a little older than Christine.) **_

"You said your name is Jade Dust?" She nodded her head. "So, that's means you're related to the great Opera singer, Jacob Dust, am right?" He asked with angry and waited a reaction. Jade shock her head yes as tears filled her eyes and looked down at the floor. Erik's eyes soften as the young woman cried, how could he forget that the man had died of an illness and leaving everything to his eldest son and daughter. _**(A/N: To add some more to this. Jade and her father, Jacob, were very close to each other before he died. The reason why she started to cry about it.) **_

"Forgive me for my temper, Miss. Jade. I haven't been in human contact for two long years." He said as he helps stead the girl. Jade's legs gave out and almost fell if Erik hadn't caught her. Carrying her bridal style, Erik took her back to his liar. Jade passed out as he took her to his lair. Jade's head rested on his shoulder and her arms somehow find their way to his neck. Erik was stiff from the contact of another human and tried to focus on not dropping her on the ground. Lucky, he didn't drop her and broke her neck into two. Taking her to _Christine's old room_ and laying her on the swan shape bed. He pulled the covers up to her chin and pulled the rope that brings down a black shade to cover the bed. Looking at her and mentally cursing himself, he left the room and went to pour himself a glass of red wine. Rubbing his temples and slumping in his "Throne". Erik thinks of his past and slowly falls asleep with the golden goblet falling out of his hand. It hit the ground with a loud thump on the blood red carpet. But, it wasn't loud enough for the two sleeping people to wake up.

_**A couple hours later:**_ Jade rolled over to her side and slowly opens her eyes. The room was dim-lighted with candles that filled the room with the smell of roses. Sitting up in the bed and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Jade looked around the room and notices that it's wasn't her room. Before she could panic, she hears the soft sound of an organ playing in the front. She pulls the rope and the shade slowly moves back to where it belongs. Jade slowly climbs out the bed and walks to the "living room". Walking down the small set of stairs, Jade finds Erik _(Who's sitting and playing, Well, duh he's the only other person in the lair.) _Erik looks over his shoulder and looks at her.

"I see that you are awake, Miss. Jade." He said as he taps one of his fingers against a key of the organ.

"Yes, sorry that I…. was a burden to you, Mr. Phantom." She said to him and looked at the ground.

"No, No, it's my fault. Please, sit down and have a drink." He said as he got up and got the wine and goblet. Jade sat down on the blood red loveseat, pulled her cloak off, and letting her hair down. Erik came back with two goblets and the wine. Pouring her a glass and one for himself, he sat down in his "Throne". Slowly, but surely, they started to talk about the opera house. It ended with Erik agreeing with Jade. So, it's the start of a beautiful romance for the Phantom of the Opera.

_**A couple months later:**_ The opera house was back to its formal glory. The newspapers were filled about Erik and Jade and that protected Erik from the police. Christian de Chagny's eyes widen as she read the newspaper. Calling to her husband, Raoul de Chagny and telling him. They both panicked about the phantom being alive and is now, one of the owners for the opera house. They both decided to go the masked ball with Raul's 13 year old cousin, Damon. Christine wasn't scared; she is going to The Phantom again.

* * *

End of chapter one! R&R!


	2. THE BALL AND CHRISTINE DAAE!

Here's chapter two and warning Raoul and Christine are in this part and Raoul is a Bitch. Not Christine, she just stands there like an idoit! R&R

Chapter Title: The Ball and Christine Daae!

Rating:T-M (Some cussing from me!)

Parings: ErikXOC, RaoulXChristine(EWWWWWWW!),OCXOC

Disclaimer: I don't anything that deals with the Phantom!

Claimer: I own characters that you don't know!

* * *

Jade sat in front of her mirror and was finishing up her makeup. Her hair was in a twist and had few curls that frame her face. Standing up and smoothing out her red dress, Jade pulled out her mask in the process. Her dress was red, strapless, with gold details on it and the color brought the green out in her eyes. The bottom was scrunching up and golden flowers on it. Her mask was gold, with golden pearls on it and it made a tiara on the top. Golden lace ribbons help hold it to her face. Jade slowly looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at herself. A soft knock came from the door.

"It's open, Erik." She said to the door. Step in Erik, with his black mask on his face. He was wearing the Don Juan outfit and it really suited him. Erik gasps when he saw Jade. She is stunning, more than Christine.

"Are you ready to go, Jade?" He asked her with a small smile on his face and held his arm out for her.

"Yes, I'm ready. Let's go, Monsieur Erik." She said to him and took his arm. Walking with their arms in link, they made their way to the ball. The Crowd was filled with happiness and joy. You could feel the fun and joy in the air, even though it smelled like alcohol. The music started and everyone began to sing. Everyone wore a smile on their face as they sang.

CHORUS  
_Masquerade!_  
_Paper faces on parade . . ._  
_Masquerade!_  
_Hide your face,_  
_so the world will_  
_never find you!_

_Masquerade!_  
_Every face a different shade . . ._  
_Masquerade!_  
_Look around -_  
_there's another_  
_mask behind you!_

_Flash of mauve . . ._  
_Splash of puce . . ._  
_Fool and king . . ._  
_Ghoul and goose . . ._  
_Green and black . . ._  
_Queen and priest . . ._  
_Trace of rouge . . ._  
_Face of beast . . ._

_Faces . . ._  
_Take your turn, take a ride_  
_on the merry-go-round . . ._  
_in an inhuman race . . ._

_Eye of gold . . ._  
_Thigh of blue . . ._  
_True is false . . ._  
_Who is who . . .?_  
_Curl of lip . . ._  
_Swirl of gown . . ._  
_Ace of hearts . . ._  
_Face of clown . . ._

_Faces . . ._  
_Drink it in, drink it up,_  
_till you've drowned_  
_in the light . . ._  
_in the sound . . ._

_ERIK/JADE_  
_But who can name the face . . .?_

_ALL_  
_Masquerade!_  
_Grinning yellows,_  
_spinning reds . . ._  
_Masquerade!_  
_Take your fill -_  
_let the spectacle_  
_astound you!_

_Masquerade!_  
_Burning glances,_  
_turning heads . . ._  
_Masquerade!_  
_Stop and stare_  
_at the sea of smiles_  
_around you!_

_Masquerade!_  
_Seething shadows_  
_breathing lies . . ._  
_Masquerade!_  
_You can fool_  
_any friend who_  
_ever knew you!_

_Masquerade!_  
_Leering satyrs,_  
_peering eyes . . ._  
_Masquerade!_  
_Run and hide -_  
_but a face will_  
_still pursue you!_

_DAMON_  
_What a night_

_ROSE_  
_What a crowd!_

_ERIK_  
_Makes you glad!_

_JADE_  
_Makes you proud!_  
_All the crème_  
_de la crème!_

_CHRISTINE_  
_Watching us watching them!_

_DAMON/ROSE_  
_And all our fears_  
_are in the past!_

_JAKE_  
_Six months..._

_RAOUL_  
_Of relief!_

_DAMON_  
_Of delight!_

_ERIK/JADE_  
_Of Elysian peace!_

_DAMON/ROSE_  
_And we can breathe at last!_

_DAMON_  
_Here's a health!_

_ERIK_  
_Here's a toast:_  
_to a prosperous year!_

_JADE_  
_To the new chandelier!_

_RAOUL/CHIRSTINE_  
_And may its_  
_splendors never fade!_

_JADE_  
_Six months!_

_JAKE_  
_What a joy!_

_ROSE_  
_What a change!_

_ERIK/JADE_  
_What a blessed release!_

_ERIK_  
_And what a masquerade!_

Jade and Erik walk in and greets Jade's family.

"Monsieur Erik, What a pleasure to meet you. Jade has written about you in her letters all the time." Jake Dust, Jade's older brother, said to Erik.

"OH, Really? I'm really flatter about that, Monsieur Jake." Erik said to him.

"OH, brother, stop! You are embarrassing me. Why don't you take Rose dancing?" Jade said as her cheeks heated up.

"Too late, someone already asked her to dance with him." Jake said as he pointed at their thirteen year old sister, Rose Dust. She was dancing with a boy, same age as her, with dirty blonde hair and Jade could make out he had blue-grayish eyes. Erik and Jade start to dance with Rose and the young man. Jade felt like a fairy tale princess as she danced with Erik. Erik felt at peace with Jade in his arms. Oh, how he wish it could last forever. Erik turned around to see Christine and Raoul de Chagny standing there in front of the door way as he dances with Jade.

"Erik, Is that Christine?" Jade asked.

"Yes, Miss Jade. Yes, it's Christine Daae." He said to her in mono tone voice. Jade knew he was upset and she wasn't going to leave him hanging. No, she was going to help him. Raoul spotted the Phantom (_Damn it! They had been though all that crap and they can't learn his NAME! HIS NAME IS ERIK DON'T YOU HEAR ME, RAOUL AND CHIRSTINE! HIS NAME IS ERIK!)_ And he was dancing with a beautiful girl.

"Not another one" he said softly to himself. They all made a toast to the new opera house and to the new mangers. Erik kept his eyes on Christine and Raoul as they danced and talk to the people around them.

"Erik?" Jade's voice rang in his ears. Turning around to look at her and placed a small smile on his face.

"Yes, Jade?" He answers her.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" She asked with worry in her voice. She was worried about _Him!_ This lovely, smart, funny, and beautiful lady was worried about him? Erik felt warmth fill his heart and he smiled at her.

"Yes Jade, I' am perfectly and absolutely fine. Now, may I have this dance?" He asked her and held his hand out for her. She smiled back at him and took his hand.

"I take that as a yes." He said as he led them to the dance floor. Clasping one her hands in his and placing his other on her waist, He spin them around the dance floor. About half way through the dance, Erik bumped into someone.

"Oh, Excuse me." Erik said as turned around, but his jaw drop open when he saw who he bumped into.

"Hello again, Phantom."(_Once again it's Erik!_) Raoul said to him as warped his arm around Christine's waist.

"Hello, Angle."(_Am fucking sick of saying this... IT'S ERIK!)_ Christine said in a soft and sweet voice as Raoul held on to her tightly.

"Hello again, Raoul…. Christine." Erik said as he clasped Jade's hand into his.

"I see that you are going after another one, Phantom _(ERIK_!). Why can't you just leave the poor girl alone and figure out that no one will ever love you?" Raoul said to him with venom in his voice. Jade's angry rage though her and she snap.

"Listen hear and listen well, you two don't know Erik and never will because you can't accept him for who he is inside! And you know what else I can take care of myself!" She yelled at them. (_You Go, Girl!)_

"Jade, calm down." Erik said.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Erik!" Jade yelled at him.

"Jade! Jade Alice Dust! You calm down right now, young lady!" Jake yelled at her. She looked at him then back to Raoul and Christine. Crossing her arm over her chest and turning on her heels. Jade stomped away from them.

"Jade!" Erik yelled and ran after her. Christine looked after him as he ran passed them. He has completely forgotten about them. Jade stood in front statue of an angle and was prying.

"Please, Papa. Please, give me the power to protect Erik. You always said that everyone disserves love and to be loved back. Oh, Papa! How I wish I could tell him how feel about him. Please, Papa send me an angle of love to help me." She to the angle as tears fell down her cheeks, staining them with her eyeliner. Her mask, long forgotten, was next to her and her hair tremble down her back. _**(A/N: Jacob Dust was a big believer in love and always told his children to never get married until you were sure that you loved that person with all your soul. Also, he told his oldest daughter that he would send her an Angel of Love to her when he died and went to heaven. Though, it's not going to be like: Jade is thinks the Erik is the angel like Christine did.)**_

"Jade?" Erik's voice said softly to her. Wiping around to look at him, more tears started slowly tumbling down her cheeks again.

"Oh, Erik! Please forgive me! I just can't stand people like that." He tries to say something but she stops him. "My Papa, use to tell me that everyone disserves to be love and give love to someone. That's why I snap at them. It's just that….. Someone can love you, Erik. And you can love that person back." She said as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Oh, Jade. My Sweet, sweet Jade (_I don't know where that line came from but it sounds good!)._ Why do you care for me so much?" He asked as he walked up to her and pulled her into a hug, wiping the tears from her face, Erik kissed her temples. "Thank you Jade for telling me those words. They really do help." He said into her hair, taking the smell of mint and rose into his breath. It sends shivers down his back. Jade bury her head into his chest and clutched to his shirt. She slowly takes in his warmth to warm her cold, but alive body. Erik rubs small circles on the small of her back and strokes her hair ever so softly. By this time she stops crying and was just standing in his arms.

"Are you alright now, Jade?" he asked her.

"Yes, thank you Erik. Thanks for being there for me." She said to him as they looked deep into each other eyes.

"No, thank you, Jade." He said to her as he touches her cheek. She looked at him confused at the statement. "You the first person to care, worry, and show feelings to me without caring about how I am and who I am." He said. She smiled at him, then the smiled fade.

"What's wrong, Jade?" he asked her. She looked into his blue-grayish orbs and took a deep breath. He stared at her, waiting.

"Erik?" she asked

"Yes, what is it?" He said

"Will you take your mask off for me?" She asked him as she stepped out of his arms.

Erik froze up and didn't move, only stared at her.

"Will you, Erik?" she asked again. Erik didn't know what to do or what to say. He didn't want her to run from him, instead he ran away from her.

"Erik! Come back please." Jade yelled to him, but he didn't stop. He could hear her running after him, so he kept going, pushing through the people, and losing her inside the backstage. Jade tripped over her dress and causing her to hike in up to her midthigh and tying it, so it wouldn't fall as she ran after Erik. She may know the ways of the dungeons, but she didn't know all the ways in them. Erik made it back to his lair and collapsed on his throne. Putting his head into his hands, in the first time in two years, he wept but not for Christine, for Jade. The girl has taking his heart. Jade drop to her knees and wept. She had hurt the man who she loved and the only one who she could count on. How stupid she was for asking him that and how stupid he was for running away from her. The clock stroked twelve and everyone throw their masks off and danced the night away, everyone except the two people, whose feelings grew stronger for each other by every passing second. Ok, maybe this is going to harder to put them together than I thought.

* * *

End of chapter two!

I must say that Raoul looks like the bitchy type of guy! And Christine is that stupid cheerleader blonde that everyone hates! No offense to anyone! that's how I see them!


	3. THE PERSIAN AND THE TRUTH!

I thought it would be longer than this. I DON'T OWN THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA. ONLY JADE, HER FAMILY, & RAOUL'S COUSIN!

Pairings: ErikXOC (SOON) RAOULXCHRISTINE(EWWWWW!), AND OCXOC!

Ratings:T-M

I combine the last two chapters together to make them longer. Also, this story is combine with the Musical, Movie, Gaston's book and Susan Key's book.

* * *

It's been a couple weeks after the incident between Erik and Jade. Erik hasn't sent a note to Madam Giry to talk to Jade. Jade couldn't run the opera house all by herself. Jade sat at her desk, doing paper work and couldn't focus to save her life. Jade pushed the papers off the desk and watched them fall to the floor. Tears filled her eyes, setting her elbows on the desk, and putting her head in the palm of her hands. She sat there and wept. The was knock on the door, wiping her tears away fast, Jade said In a shake voice

"It's open." The door open and stepped in Madam Giry.

"Miss Dust, someone is here to see you." She said to her. Jade was confused with this because she didn't remember setting a meeting with anyone today.

"Send them in, please." She said to Madame Giry. Madame Giry nodded her head yes and walked out the room without closing the door. A couple minutes later Madame Giry came back with a man. He was Persian. His face was sharp, square, had thick black hair that went to his chin, he had a really thick, black bread with a mustache and his eyes were a startling stormy gray. He wore a fur hat, Persian style clothes, fur lined boots and a Persian sword on his hip. Jade started to bite her nails as she watches him walk across to her desk._**(A/N: The Persian is one of my favorite character in the book. I was kinda upset that they didn't put him in the musical and movie because he plays a big role in Erik's past life.) **_

"Sorry to intrude, Miss Jade. But I had to come when the Opera house re-open." He said to her.

"Oh, it's okay, Mister… I don't mean to be rude but what's your name?" she asked him.

"I' am called the Persian,or Nadir,or as Erik calls me, Daroga." He said as looked at her with warmth in his eyes.

"You… Know Erik?" She asked. He shook his head yes and smiled.

"I take it that you know him too." He said.

"Yes but I asked him to…." She throws her glance to MM. Giry. Madame Giry left them alone, closing the door behind her. Jade waited a couple minutes before talking again.

"I asked him to take his mask off for me, but it was a stupid question to ask him." She said with a sigh.

"No it wasn't a stupid question; Erik is probably scared to show you after the Christine incident." He said as he took a seat.

"I...I...I'm in love with him." Jade blurted then blushes a deep red.

"Oh, so the big, bad manger is in love with the Phantom of the Opera _(God damn it! You heard him say Erik right? Because am pretty sure that I heard him say it too!)."_ He said with a big smile across his face.

"Well, I…..I…. I care for him and yes, I'm love with the Phantom of the Opera _(Holy Fuck! Not you too Jade! And you're the MAIN CHARACTER AND I KNOW YOU CALL HIM ERIK ALL THE TIME BECAUSE I WROTE THIS SHIT!)."_ She said messing with her ring that her father gave her. Little did they know that Erik was listening to them behind a secret door in the covered his mouth with his gloved hand so it quite the gasp.

"_Jade cared for me and she's in love with me?"_He thought to himself as he slowly backed away from the door, but not too far so that he couldn't hear them stop and thought for moment. Nadir sat back in his chair a little and thought for a couple suddenly he jumps up, making Jade jump a little.

"Aha, I got it! Why don't we pay a little visit to our friend?" he said to her.

"But... I don't know if he wants to see me, Sir Daroga." Jade said.

"Nonsenses, come along now. Follow me." he said as he grabs her by the wrist and takes to the wall. Erik, by now, was long gone. He ran to his lair and knew he had enough time to get ready before Jade and his dear friend Daroga showed up at his door?... no wait I mean gate... His gate._ (Let's just hope that he's ready for everything and I do mean everything.)_

Jade and Nadir walked through the dark hallways of the underground. Jade held on to Nadir's hand as they walked together to see Erik. Jade was nervous to see Erik and wonders if he wanted to see her again. God, how she hated herself for asking that question to Erik... Her Erik. She wonders if he would ever forgive her for asking. They came to the boat, Nadir help Jade get into the boat and pushed off the boat with the pole like thingy. Jade played with her hair, twirling it and un-twirling it from her finger. Her heart pounded in her chest and her stomach was doing flips. She looked at the mist covered water, oh god, how she wanted to jump into it and just swim away. But, she couldn't just run away. No, she needs to confront Erik about this problem and tell him that she was sorry.

Nadir looked at Jade as she played with her hair and was, as he could tell, trying to calm herself down. He kept the boat moving along the rivers that lead to Erik's home. He decides to talk to the young woman that was sitting in front of him.

"Miss Jade, would you like to hear the stories about Erik and his time in Persia?" He said to her. Jade stop playing with her hair and looked up at him. Her jade green eyes were like a child who just got a new toy.

"Yes, please tell me, Mister. Nadir!" Jade said with excitement in her voice. He smiled at this and began at the beginning of the tale.

"Erik was 19 when he first came to Persia to make the Shah's palace and which he became the Shah's assassin, using his famous Punjab Lasso to kill for the Shah. But the Shah wanted Erik for himself and he ordered Erik to be blinded." He took a pause after Jade gasps at the last statement. Jade told him to go on. "But the Shah thought Erik could make another palace without his eyesight. Erik refused his request for another palace and angers the Shah so much that he ordered Erik to be executed. But with the help with dear old me, Erik escapes Persia and travel until he settled here in Paris." He finished the story as they came close to the gates.

"Please tell me more!" Jade said to him, wanting to know more about Erik. Nadir shook his head at her.

"The other stories are for another time because we are here." He said to her as the gates open and Nadir pushed the boat inside. He pushed the boat to where his side was first and they were up against the bank. Nadir got off the boat as Jade proceeds to stay inside the boat.

"Daroga!" Erik's voice was loud, clear and filled with happiness.

"Erik! Dear old friend, how are you?" Nadir said as he hugged his old friend. Erik hugged him back.

"Good and you, Daroga?" He asked him. Erik, or what Jade thought he did, smiled at Nadir.

"The same, my dear friend and I brought along another friend of yours." Nadir said as he motion to Jade, who hang her head down when Erik looked her way, making her hair a dark curtain that hide her face. Erik smiled softly at Jade and walked to the boat. Jade could hear Erik's boots crunch the rocks that where under his feet, then she heard the water softly move to her. Jade looked up to see Erik right in front of her with a soft smile playing on his lips. Erik reached out and carried Jade bridal style to the shore. Jade felt the heat rise to her cheeks and her heart pounded in her chest. Erik set her back on her feet and moves a piece of hair behind her ear. Erik kept his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes. Jade looked back into his eyes and saw forgiveness in them. Tears filled her jade green eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"Erik, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she said as he wiped the tears away and smiled softly at her.

"It's okay, Jade. I'm sorry that I ran from you." he said.

"Okay, but I still feel guilty." Jade said.

"Don't be." Erik said and smiled softly at her. Jade smiled at back him.

* * *

End of chapter four! R&R


End file.
